


Clamorous

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [14]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exposition, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Mentors, Sisters, agency and choices!, canon-typical bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Pam go to bring Sookie up to speed on the latest non-developments and wind up with four new recruits to their cause instead, but everything's been far too uneventful for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clamorous

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, "It Was Blue."

“Maybe we shoulda brought Little Orphan Annie along after all,” Pam drawls as they stride through the shopping mall.  “She seems like the retail therapy type, and I bet her demon Daddy Warbucks hasn’t cancelled her cards.”

Tara raises an eyebrow in disbelief.  “Yeah, that would sure show him,” she deadpans.  “We overcharge to him so bad he can’t pay it off.  Sweet revenge.”

“Hey, it’s revenge that gets us free shit, sounds pretty sweet to me,” Pam chirps.

“I’m sure,” Tara says.  “Maybe once we kill him, Jess will treat us to a shopping spree.”

“Payment for a job well done,” Pam smiles.

“Oh, ‘course,” Tara mutters.  Outside of their more intimate moments, she’s still trying to figure out how to tell if it’s one of those rare times that Pam’s _not_ being sarcastic, and this time is no different; after all, it’s not like Pam’s exactly wanting for spending money.  “So Sookie said she was at Charlotte Russe –”

“Why the hell?” Pam interrupts.

“One of the things we’re gonna chat about, apparently,” Tara shrugs.  “It wasn’t really something for text messages.  Anyway, we just need – to –”

Maybe ten feet short of the entrance to the store in question, Tara stops, her mouth falling open and her pupils dilating.  Pam’s about to ask why, but it hits her, too.

“Shit,” Sookie grumbles, catching sight of them from inside the store.

Beside her, Adilyn frowns.  “Your friends showed, huh,” she says, hanging the sweater she was just examining back on the rack.

“Yeah,” Sookie nods.  “You keep an eye on your sisters while I go deal with… things, okay?”

“Okay,” Adilyn agrees, waving Sookie off.

As she heads toward the entrance, Sookie takes a deep breath.  She’d really been hoping to avoid this particular conversation, but then again, of course she couldn’t, that would just be too easy.

“Hey, guys,” she says, much too cheerily.  (She can’t help it, she’s still on her best behavior with Tara just in case, and she’s not going to give Pam the satisfaction of being any less than perfectly polite.)

“What the fuck is that,” Tara murmurs by way of responding.

“That… would be fairies,” Sookie cautions.

“I’ve smelled you way more times than I wanted to,” Pam says.  “This is –”

“Let’s sit,” Sookie interrupts, nodding to a bench outside the store and waiting for the others to fit in before she tries to.  Tara and Pam inadvertently squish together all affectionately, which makes Sookie smile in spite of herself before turning serious again.  “All right, I’m tellin’ y’all this ‘cause I trust you, and Andy said it was okay.”

“What’s Andy got to do with it?” Tara asks.

“The fairies you’re smelling are his kids,” Sookie explains.

“Great,” Pam groans, because – well.  _Children_.

“Come again?” Tara exclaims at the same time.

Sookie sighs.  “Andy had sex with a woman who turned out to be a fairy.  Full-on.  And she gave birth while we were all out – you know.”

“Huh,” Tara says, just a little stunned.

“Yeah,” Sookie agrees.  “Anyway, the kids are half-fairy, not just a little bit like I am, so I guess that means they’re more – whatever it is y’all smelled.  And there’s four of ‘em.”

“Okay,” Pam interjects.  “So this fairy just popped them out, said ‘Hey, mister, you take the litter,’ and that’s that?”

“Pretty much,” Sookie says.

“So some guy’s got fairy babies, that doesn’t really explain why we’re sitting around outside a hideously lit teenager store,” Pam continues.

“Fairies age fast,” Sookie clarifies, just as Braelyn and Charlaine come skipping out in brand new outfits and with arms full of shopping bags.

“These your vampire friends?” Charlaine asks, though of course she knows that.  Boldly, she extends a hand to the two women.

And Tara’s eyes widen again.  “Don’t make me order you,” Pam grumbles, though her voice is low with her own just-slightly-better-disguised want.

“Hey,” Adilyn says as she and Danika join, also dressed up all brand-new.  “Everything okay?”

“The reason I’m telling you two this,” Sookie says archly, turning to stare Tara and Pam head-on, “Is that – well, like it or not I’m part of all this shit that’s going down.  And if anyone found _them_ who was on the other team, well.”

“Sookie…?” Danika murmurs.

“What I’m sayin’ is, I’d feel a lot better knowin’ that you and the others could sorta have these guys’ backs a little,” Sookie continues.  “I feel kinda responsible for them, and if Bill or Billith or whatever’s got a grudge for my kind, that more than includes them.”

Pam rolls her eyes.  “We’ve got other shit to do than play bodyguard,” she says.

“I’m not askin’ you to do that,” Sookie mutters.  “I just – I dunno, I wanted to –”

“What she’s asking,” Braelyn interrupts, all business, “Is if y’all would be a failsafe.  Like, if we needed help you’d help, or if we happened to be somewhere y’all were you’d keep an eye out for us.”

“Why would that happen?” Pam asks.

Charlaine waves a hand around.  “It’s happening right now, duh,” she says (Danika nudges her, that attitude so won’t help).

“And besides,” Adilyn adds.  “We talked about it.  We wanna help if you need us to.”

Sookie’s eyes go wide.  “You don’t,” she insists.  “This isn’t your shit, and your dad would kill me if I let you guys get mixed up in it.”

“You said it yourself,” Danika takes over.  What’s more, Sookie’s been thinking about it nonstop.  “Bill has it out for our kind.  It’d be dumb not to help.”

“You’ll help by not gettin’ in our way,” Pam says.  “We’ve already got one baby to deal with.”

“Hey,” Tara exclaims, folding her arms.

“Not you,” Pam murmurs.  “Firebrand.”   Well, technically Tara’s the younger of them, but Tara can take care of herself in a fight, and Tara’s not all fucking pain-in-the-ass emotional, either.

“We’re not babies,” Adilyn says stubbornly.

“You may be big enough to shop in the juniors department, but you’re not even a week old,” Pam points out.  “That makes you babies.”

“Yeah, well,” Danika says.  “We’re allowed to decide if we wanna help.”

“And why the hell are you arguing more help?” Braelyn adds.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea,” Sookie mumbles.

“See, if Sookie thinks it’s not, and Sookie thinks your daddy’s not gonna like it…” Pam trails off.

“I don’t give a fuck!” Charlaine near-shouts.  “I think if we wanna help we should get to.”

Tara raises an eyebrow.  They’re stubborn, but she’s got a soft spot for stubborn sometimes.  “It’s not like we’d just send ‘em out onto the battlefield untrained or whatever,” she points out.

“Are you kidding me,” Pam mutters, but she knows it’s more or less settled now.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not even like it’s gonna happen for sure,” Tara argues as she slams the car door shut and climbs out.  Sookie was nice enough to think to bring them most of the leftover TruBlood from her place – well, she’s not drinking it, and with the shortage any little bit helps – so Pam’s already at the trunk unloading the stray crates.  “I mean, they’re the reserves.”

“They’re four not-even-week-old fairy kids,” Pam retorts.  “What the fuck kind of reserves do they make?”

“Sookie’s gonna train ‘em,” Tara insists.  “You’ve been blasted by her shit before, it could be useful.  And if they’ve got more fairy blood or whatever, maybe they’re even more powerful.”

“Yeah, and you got a whiff of ‘em, they’re even more dangerous, too,” Pam exclaims.  “If Billith’s running a supremacy group now, his minions are gonna go apeshit over that.  Not to mention…”  She rolls her eyes.  “The whole rest of the team is gonna have to deal with not drinking those girls, too.”

“That shouldn’t be hard,” Tara says, speeding to unlock Fangtasia’s back door.  “They’re smart, they can control themselves.”

“Are we talkin’ about the same vampires?” Pam shouts.  She speeds a couple of crates inside, then hurries back for more.  “Little Miss ‘I ain’t been nowhere or done nothing’?  Mister ‘I’ve gotten my undead ass handed to me multiple times solely ‘cause of _one_ fairy’?  Auntie ‘my friends’ sanctimonious lack of impulse control steered us toward the end of the fucking world’?”

Tara grimaces.  It’s not a horrible point, actually.

“Well, they wanna help, so –”

“What do we have here,” an unfamiliar male voice calls out from behind them.

“Looks like a couple of vampers,” another voice shouts.

“Whatcha doin’, vampers?” the first man asks, and Pam and Tara turn around in unison, Pam smiling her best fuck-you-too smile and Tara glaring.

They’re police.  Shit.  If this was the Bon Temps fuckaround squad, it’d be fine.  All of them know Tara, she’d be able to calm them down, but then again, with the recent exception of Jason, one thing that can be said for the Bon Temps law enforcement team is that they may be dense but they’re not vicious assholes like these guys apparently are.

“I don’t see what business it is of yours,” Pam says sweetly.

“We fuckin’ asked, you tell us,” the second man says.  He raises an eyebrow at the boxes of TruBlood.  “Where’d you get that?”

“None of your business,” Pam echoes, grinning toothily.  “It’s our property, and I’m pretty sure that means you can leave it the fuck alone.”

“See, I’m thinkin’ it’s suspicious, though,” the second man declares.  “There’s a shortage out there, so, what, you’ve been hoardin’ it?”

“Why the fuck you care if we had?” Tara exclaims.

“I think maybe you stole it,” the first man crows.

“Why the fuck would we need to do that?” Pam shouts.  “This is _my_ goddamn bar, why the hell wouldn’t I have extra provisions stored somewhere to use?”

“Extra what-the-fucks?” the second man mutters.

“Pro-vis-ions,” Pam repeats slowly.  “Foodstuffs.”

“Weren’t y’all payin’ attention in grade school when they taught you about the pilgrims and pioneers and shit?” Tara asks.  “That shit you’d keep so you could stay the fuck alive.”

“But you vampers ain’t alive,” the second man points out.  “And ain’t nobody gonna give a shit what happens to you.”

Pam bristles, slamming the still-partly-full trunk shut and putting her hands on her hips.  She’s plenty dressed up, her fangs are down, she’s cutting an impressive figure, it’s the fierce-as-fuck almost-warrior Pam that Tara’s only seen a few times.  “But somebody  _is_ gonna give a shit what happens to some dumbass rent-a-cops?”

She lunges forward, the first man pulls out his gun and shoots, and faster than she can even think about it Tara jumps in front of Pam, taking the bullet in her stomach and falling right to the ground shrieking.

“Shit, Gary,” the second man mutters, backing away, “We ain’t supposed to have those things loaded yet.”

“So I wanted to give it a try, who’s gonna stop me?  Any complaint they file’s not goin’ through.”

“Tara, baby,” Pam shouts, dropping to her knees and lifting her progeny into her arms.  “Sweetie, it’s gonna be all right, it’s just silver, you’ve been silvered before, we’ll fix it –”

The first man – Gary – laughs.  “Aw, s’precious,” he exclaims.  “They ain’t figured it out.”

Glaring, Pam shoulders a whimpering Tara and speeds forward, promptly snapping the necks of both of the men before she can think better of it.

“What the hell,” Tara mumbles.

“Don’t worry about it,” Pam coos as she brings Tara inside.  “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
